


Rewards Fics (One Million Words Community)

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Community: 1_million_words, Dom/sub, Gags, Gen, Humour, Love, M/M, Romance, Vibrators, bingo rewards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various reward fics for completed challenges @ 1_Million_Words community @ LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bingo Reward- Csichick_2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts), [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts), [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts), [thtwzjustadream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thtwzjustadream).



_For csichick_2  
John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell drabble_

~

"I should get going," John said, sliding out from under the sheets reluctantly.

Cam didn't reply, but his eyes said it all. Sadness that John's leave was up already, the unknown of when they'd see one another again, the frustration of secret liasons. John felt the same, hoping one day it would be different. He dressed quietly. Cameron didn't make a move.

Finishing tying his boots he stood and turned, finally ready to face him. Cam reached out with a hand, beckoned him closer and John went willingly.

"Until next time," Cam whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.


	2. Bingo Reward Fic for Simplyn2deep

_For simplyn2deep  
McDanno Drabble_

~

"Steven!"

Steve winced. Guiltily he made his way to the scene of the crime, namely the kitchen.

"Daniel?" Steve asked, trying and failing to look innocent.

"What the hell babe?"

"I left you some," Steve pointed out. More than enough for a short stack like Danny. He was taller, had more room to fill, or so he told himself when he'd helped himself to the pumpkin pie Danny had baked that very morning.

"This," Danny waggled the plate at him, the thin slice that was left nearly sliding right off. "Is not some Steven. This is not even a mouthful."


	3. Bingo Reward fic for Thtwzjustadream & Galadriel34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny take a weekend to go camping. They go exploring and Danny suggests some fun there in the great outdoors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both requested some Dom!Danny/sub!Steve fic so I combined the rewards into one long fic. I hope you don't mind having to share :D
> 
> Set in my 'Wear No Disguise' verse.

**Title** \- Natural State of Being  
 **Characters:** Steve/Danny  
 **Summary:** Steve and Danny take a weekend to go camping. They go exploring and Danny suggests some fun there in the great outdoors.  
 **A/N:** Set in my 'Wear No Disguise' verse, where they are exploring a Dom/sub relationship.  
written for thtwzjustadream & galadriel34 who both asked for Dom/sub fic as a reward for completing Bingo Blackouts. 

~

Steve looked startled at Danny's suggestion, glancing around even though they were seemingly in the middle of nowhere. They'd decided on a camping trip just the two of them to get away for the weekend, it wasn't a Grace weekend and they'd both wanted to get out of dodge for a couple of days.

After setting up the tent, stashing away belongings they'd taken a hike up one of the old trails Steve vaguely remembered from when he was a kid and camping out with a friends family he couldn't recall the name of. After three hours of following the main trail they'd found a track leading off into the jungle and an adventurous spirit had overtaken them enough to take the track and follow where it went. After another half hour it had opened into a pretty little copse, overgrown, wild, with a small waterfall and rock pool.

They'd taken a time out to enjoy it's privacy, which was when Danny had began making suggestions. At first he was subtle about it and Steve had laughed it off, before getting the feeling Danny was fully serious.

"Much as it feels like we're alone here Danno," Steve began, feeling his cheeks flushing and making him feel even stupider than he already did, declining Danny's advances like he was. "I have to point out that we aren't."

"We haven't seen anybody since we set out this morning, there were no vehicles parked where we stopped, not a single soul on any of the trails we've followed, no other tents where we've pitched. So what makes you think if we have sex here suddenly there'll be an army of tourists surrounding us?" Danny asked in amusement, reaching out and snagging his t-shirt in his hands. "Come on Steve, we always wanted to try sex outside. This is the perfect opportunity."

"There's lots of stuff we want to try, doesn't mean it's a good idea all of the time," Steve resisted, feeling his cheeks flush further. If he was honest, he did want to try, it definitely was a turn on, the idea of getting caught in public, even though Danny was right, it was doubtful there was anyone in a ten click radius of where they were. It still felt wrong to him though.

"I got stuff in my pack that might help you change your mind," Danny smirked, pulling away and heading over to the pool where their rucksacks lay.

"Danny," Steve said with a shake of his head. "Let's just not okay."

But Danny was already rummaging in his pack and Steve was already feeling his pants getting tighter, the flush on his cheeks less about embarrassment and more about arousal now. Danny let out a triumphant noise and turned, grinning, holding up some items for Steve to see. Steve bit his lower lip to stifle a gasp of surprise escaping.

"C'mon Steve, what do you say? Let's play around, have some fun, it's why we came here isn't it? To relax and reconnect," Danny smiled, walking over to him.

Steve mind whirred at the sight of the 'o' gag (his favourite),a pouch containing nipple clamps (Danny's favourite), bondage strips. No doubt more toys were nestled in Danny's pack. What plans Danny had had for them in their small two man tent Steve could only imagine, which made his dick stiffen even more. But in a tent was one thing, out in the open air, even in this secluded copse, was entirely another. 

Danny stood close now, free hand resting on his arm where they wrapped around his waist protectively, trying to resist Danny's seductions. Danny looked him in the eye, his playfulness giving way to a more serious attitude. 

"If you really don't want to, then fine, we can chill out by the pool, relax, maybe have a heavy make out session," Danny said, a small smile dancing on the edge of his lips. Steve relaxed, at the closeness, at Danny's ever alert awareness of not forcing anything to happen between them. "Or we can be a little daring. I promise you, the first sign of anybody appearing, which isn't going to happen, but any sign, we stop babe. I promise."

Steve didn't reply, glancing around again. It was secluded, more private than public but ever with the danger of getting caught. But wasn't that the fun, the turn on? Someone just walking in on them, maybe he'd be bound, gagged and writhing as Danny tortured his nipples. He gave a small shudder at the thought, cheeks tinged pink, heat racing up his neck and down into his groin.

Danny rubbed his arm before moving away, taking his silence as refusal. "It's okay, I'll put these away. Think we can get a fire started? We brought a little food, maybe we can eat here before heading back down -."

"No wait," Steve said, forcing the words out of his mouth even though he couldn't quite believe what he was agreeing too. Sometimes it amazed him how Danny could knock him off kilter with suggestions, tapping into that part of him which got nervous and shy about sex, especially their kind of sex. It was overwhelming the kind of emotional reaction Danny caused to surge in him because of their relationship, it made it all the more special and intimate for him. Something he treasured. "All right, okay."

He was nodding, moving closer to Danny, focusing on him, to stop himself being well aware any moment a person or several could march into their private spot.

"Steve, we don't have to if you don't want to," Danny reminded him.

"I want to," Steve nodded again, the thrum of nerves fed into his submission, surprising him. The getting caught was a turn on he realised, which made him flush further. He hoped Danny would figure out what was making him all hot and turned on without asking him. That would be mortifying to say out loud. "I do want to. _Sir_."

"All right," Danny nodded in agreement, looking him up and down a final time to be sure Steve was on board. "Wait here."

Danny went back to their rucksacks, this time removing a blanket that Steve had rolled up and attached to his. Danny lay it out on the soft undergrowth of the jungle floor.

"Take off your t-shirt, then kneel in the middle of the blanket, knees wide, ankles crossed, hands behind your head," Danny ordered as he stood on the opposite side of the blanket, watching him.

Steve obeyed with a tense nervousness. Removing his t-shirt, that was good, not fully naked he could deal with. It was warm, if people found them he was just a guy cooling off. He folded it and dropped it on a corner of the blanket before going to the middle of it, kneeling and getting into the position. Danny stood and looked down at him for a couple of minutes which always made him squirm with expectation, waiting, wondering what he'd do first. Steve focused right ahead, on a young sapling growing just to the right of the dirt track that led into the clearing. If anyone did fall upon them, that was where they'd come out and Steve was right in their focus line. He flushed further and tried not to think about it.

He was so focused he hadn't noticed Danny had moved, walking around the blanket so he was located behind him. Steve tensed for a few seconds when Danny's hands touched his, beginning to wrap one of the black bondage strips around his wrists. It was a tight knot, Steve testing them and finding it useless to try. But he knew he could bring his hands up over his head to the front of his body if he needed, so he wasn't too concerned.

"Lift up onto your knees," Danny ordered, he was close, mouth by Steve's ear, an arm around his body to keep him steady as he complied. Danny gave him a squeeze of reassurance before both hands slid around his waist to the front, giving some enthusiastic gropes through his cargos that made him smile and moan before undoing the two buttons in the centre, then sliding the zipper down. That made Steve nervous, eyes flickering to the trail again. Shit Danny was going to expose him, right there in the clearing, right out in the open. He knew all he had to do was say one word and Danny wouldn't, but there was no need, they were alone and even if they weren't, the turn on, the idea of it. Steve swallowed down on his nervous anxiety and shivered when Danny's hands pushed his cargoes down, underwear also, along his thighs and leaving them pooled at his knees.

His cock sprung free and erect and he let out another moan when Danny's hands gentled over his shaft with careful attention. Danny was quiet, his breath tickling his ear as he jerked him softly, broad chest pressing against his back, Steve felt both cloaked by Danny and fully exposed to the world.

"That's it, just relax pet," Danny murmured, soft and gentle, putting him at ease. One hand drew up over his chest, thumb flicking at his left nipple before he clasped Steve's chin, awkwardly titling his head back and to the right, bringing their mouths together. Danny was tentative, nibbling at his lip, licking into his mouth, suckling at the corner all the while his other hand was carefully stroking him, keeping him hard but not chasing any further excitement, not yet. This was preparation.

Danny pulled away, pushing his head back down a little roughly which only made Steve harder. He liked that Danny could be both gentle and demanding in his Dominance. He could be sweet and reassuring, but rough and assertive also. Steve rocked on his knees, maintaining his balance as Danny moved back to his rucksack, making Steve wonder what else he'd brought on their trip. He dared not look around and peek, focusing on a spot on the blanket, ignoring how erect his cock was, tip glistening with pre-come from Danny's touch. He doubted he'd be coming any time soon so chose to ignore his predicament.

Danny came back to him, this time getting on his knees beside him.

"Straighten up, eyes forward," Danny ordered and Steve focused again on the sapling. Danny's fingers began toying with his left nipple, then his right, twisting, pinching, not keeping to any routine and his hand flitted from one to the other. More preparation Steve told himself, trying not to moan but small gasps escaped his throat even so as his nipples became sensitive from the treatment. He hissed when the first clover clamp was applied, feeling it's tight little jaws clench around his right nipple. Danny's thumb brushed over it, making it tighten further and Steve let out a moan before biting down on the pain.

Danny placed the second clover over his left nipple and Steve gasped out again, biting on his lip and closing his eyes when Danny's mouth descended, pressing against his skin, his tongue merciless in circling, flicking, teasing endlessly over the tight silver claw digging into his skin. Steve moaned out, gasped at the sound which seemed loud in their surroundings. If people were nearby and they heard, what would they think? Still Danny didn't seem to worry or care, moving to give his right nipple the same attentive treatment with his mouth and tongue. Steve's dick twitched and bobbed and he tried to stay still and not curl away. Danny's right hand rested in the middle of his back just in case he disobeyed.

Danny continued the torturous assault on his nipples for some time, Steve at first careful in his moans but before long focusing on nothing else but how much it hurt, how much it made his cock throb, beginning to beg Danny to stop. When he heard the tell tale sound of the vibrator flicking on he let out a loud sob of knowing. It was all he could do not to sink down onto his haunches and twist away. Danny carefully applied the tip of the thin vibrator probe to his left nipple. It hurt but it was a good hurt, the pain filtering into a pleasure that pooled into his hips and groin, feeding his pleasure and his submission.

Still Steve bit down on his lower lip, trying to hold in a groan of pain, whimpering, hissing, body flinching in response. His nipples were so sensitive now and he knew later, when they'd packed up and returned back to their tent they'd be sensitive still, chafing and hurting with a dull ache, reminding him of this new experience.

He shook his head, his senses beginning to overload, the pain making his eyes water, he put his head back, squeezed them shut and swallowed on a whimper as the probe lazily moved across his chest and rested against his right nipple. He flinched back, this time his body curling away from the probe. Danny's hand splayed between his shoulder blades so he didn't completely lose his balance.

"Straighten up," Danny said calmly. Steve shook his head, taking relief in the momentary rest.

"Steven," Danny said, a warning tone in his voice. Disobeying wouldn't do him any favours, Steve knew, but still he resisted, opening his eyes and focusing on Danny who didn't seem the least bit concerned about his predicament.

"Please, please no more," Steve said shaking his head again.

Danny looked at him keenly, well aware of his limits, of what he could endure. Steve knew he had endured much more before, this was nothing much. Still, his instincts had kicked in and he wanted to evade the torture his Dom was inflicting, even if it was turning him on.

"You want this to end, say the word," Danny told him after a moment of contemplation. "If not then get back into position."

"Please Danny, please," Steve begged again, everything throbbed, his nipples, his dick and not just because of the nipple play, but because of the way Danny asserted control.

"If I have to repeat myself a third time Steven, I'll be laying you over my knee for a spanking," Danny warned with a promising tone. "One. Two. -"

Steve straightened up, albeit reluctantly and with a shudder of pain as the probe connected again. Danny had taken to giving him a count of three to obey if he fell out of line, not often but enough to keep him on his toes. Once or twice Danny had reached three without Steve reacting and he'd had to deal with a sore ass in the hours after their play. Steve liked how it made him feel, that extra assertiveness of authority, like warning a wayward child only he was a wayward submissive challenging his Dom.

Danny instantly changed from demanding to gentle, caressing his back with his hand. He always rewarded obedience and good behaviour as much as he punished disobedience and bad behaviour.

"Good boy," Danny said softly, petting with one hand, torturing him with the other. "You look so good baby."

Steve endured another three minutes or four minutes of the probe, squirming, groaning and moaning until with blessed relief Danny withdrew his hand. Danny moved behind him as Steve breathed in deep, ignoring how his chest seemed to be on fire, channelling the pain, feeding on the pleasure.

He felt slick fingers sliding between his ass cheeks, pressing and probing against his hole. He breathed and relaxed, letting out a small moan when Danny penetrated him with a single digit, pushing past the resistance carefully. He took his time, letting Steve reel back from his turned on state, one finger became two, carefully scissoring and loosening him up. Steve felt the fingers withdraw, a pause then the small, dull end of the probe pressed against him instead. He relaxed, felt it slide in without difficulty, it was thin, not too long and Danny slid it right in to the thick base, making Steve squirm a moment, letting out a deep breath. He stuttered out a groan when Danny turned it on, vibrations shuddering along his insides.

"I want that kept in place," Danny warned in his ear before he stood up. Steve understood, if it began to slip out, the relentless teasing making his muscles work inside, he'd have to clench down, which would do nothing to alleviate the feeling.

"I'm going to put your gag on, say if you don't want me too," Danny warned, coming around to the front of him, gag in hand. Steve didn't say anything, though he sensed his nerves beginning to intensify. This was straying further into territory where if someone came upon them, it was going to be very difficult to explain themselves. But still, the pleasure was outweighing the warnings in his head, the thrill of getting caught brushing aside any straight forward thinking. Danny seemed oblivious to anything but them enjoying themselves, but Steve knew he was well aware of their surroundings and any danger of discovery.

"Steve?" Danny said, snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Pay attention. Gag, yes or no?"

Steve focused and looked up at him as he stared down, some concern in his eyes but mainly expectation of an answer. Steve knew better than not to focus on his Dominant and pay attention and he swallowed down on a moan, trying to keep his voice clear even though he could hear the need edging his tone as he replied.

"Sorry Sir, yes I'll wear it, thank you," Steve replied, hoping Danny would forgive his straying his thoughts this one time. It was something he'd usually discipline him on in some way or other.

"Open up," Danny said, lifting the gag and pressing it against his mouth. It was a wide 'o' gag Steve had bought for them to play with. It stretched his jaw, forced it to stay open, the 'o' resting just between his teeth and cheeks. Thick leather straps stretched from it over his cheeks and fastened behind his head to keep it secure. With it on he couldn't talk and had no control over what Danny did to his mouth. He felt a small ball being pressed into his left hand, a safety device he could squeeze if he wanted the gag off.

He felt the probe beginning to slip and clenched down suddenly, giving a groan that mangled out of his throat, unable to move his lips. It sounded gargled and desperate and Danny stroked his fingers over his brow and down his cheek with a satisfied smile. Steve thought he'd use him there and then, but instead Danny stepped back, seeming to take in the sight of him with a keen eye. Steve helplessly watched from his position, the way Danny edged to the end of the blanket, looking him over, beginning to circle him. Steve could only imagine the sight, knelt there in the open air.

On his knees, ankles locked, hands bound behind his head. Pants shoved to his knees, cock erect and throbbing, ass filled with a probe torturing his insides with delicious vibrations. Nipples tight in the claws of clovers, the pain dull now, aching, his body had a soft sheen of sweat, shivering when the softest of breezes ran through the clearing. Jaw locked open by a uncompromising gag, making his moans and sounds of pleasure and discomfort sound alien and foreign. 

When Danny moved out of his eye line he could imagine what it would be like for a stranger to fall upon them, to accidentally walk in on them and see him in such a submissive state. What would they think? Would they recognise Danny's authority and control? Would it turn them on, seeing him so exposed, so prepared by his Dominant to be used. For his cock to be fed on, or his ass to be filled, mouth widened to take a cock, nipples armoured to be tortured and teased.

Steve hadn't expected to come on this weekend away and be driven into such a submissive state, yet there he was in a private copse, carefully prepared by his Dominant and floating with a submission that came naturally to him now. A moment occurred where he thought he wouldn't actually care much if someone discovered them. He wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Danny, though it had taken him time to accept and be honest that he was a submissive, that he craved the dominance. Danny had helped him understand it, to embrace it and to explore it safely with someone he loved and trusted.

He felt Danny's hand rest on his shoulder as he moved around to stand before him again. He focused his attention on him again as Danny tilted his chin up, looking at him closely. Steve knew he was reading him, always careful not to push too hard, to check Steve's limits, to remind him how much he took care of him. Steve felt heady with lust and need, moaning, groaning, his whimpers slurring through his locked jaw. Danny smiled, happy with what he saw reflected back, stroking his cheek with the back of his knuckles. His free hand was undoing his pants and Steve could only swallow down awkwardly in anticipation.

"Just one more thing to prep before I fuck you," Danny told him, hand sliding up to get a grip of his hair. He freed his cock out of his pants, moving Steve into position as he rested his cock head at his lips. Steve could only steal an awkward lick with his tongue, unable to wrap his lips closed despite his need to suckle and taste.

He took a breath as Danny's hands rested either side of his head, giving a shudder of anticipation. This was what he loved and craved, the feeling of being at his mercy, under Danny's complete control, especially when it came to being fed cock. Through Danny he'd come to accept that particular kink and not be ashamed of it. Danny had never mocked any part of his submission. Danny moved his hips forward as the same time as drawing his face closer to his groin. Steve could feel the heaviness of his thick shaft feeding into his mouth, lying against his tongue and in that moment he was caught up in how fully under Danny's control he was there and then. He revelled in that feeling, felt Danny gave a twist of his hips, felt cock hit the cock of his throat, tickling, making him choke, reminding him to prepare for it as Danny drew back to give him a couple of seconds. The second time he pushed deep he was better prepared and the rush of pleasure of being used like this by Danny made his body thrum with need.

His moans and gurgles were sloppy, gargled and desperate. In his focus on Danny's cock he'd failed to remember to keep the probe tightly held and felt it slipping further out. He whimpered, the taste of Danny hitting his taste buds, listening to Danny's moans of enjoyment as he thrust shallowly into his locked open mouth. He shuddered as he felt the probe slip fully out and away, leaving him feeling empty, Danny oblivious. There was nothing he could do in the position he was in, so Steve accepted it had happened and focused on what Danny wanted from him there and then, enjoyment of his mouth. He lifted his eyes to catch glimpses of him, Danny had his eyes closed, head tilted slightly back, mouth muttering sweet nothings into the open air.

Finally he paused, pulled out, jacking his cock with his left hand, petting Steve's hair with his right.

"Good boy," Danny said with a grin, pupils blown, neck flushed. Steve could only revel in the words with silent enjoyment. Danny leaned down and undid the gag, removing it and Steve moved his jaw to relieve it of some ache.

"Now for the best part," Danny promised with a grin, moving around him. Steve tensed, nervous as Danny crouched down by him. Danny made a dismissive noise and Steve flushed at the sound, feeling Danny's hand between his legs to pick up the vibrator. He turned it off and grabbed Steve's chin firmly, turning his head to face him. "What did I tell you about this?" 

Danny held the vibrator up to his face, Steve resisted turning his face away from Danny's stern look.

"To keep it in place Sir," Steve replied, voice a little hoarse. He could still taste Danny's pre-come on his tongue.

"Did I put it on the ground between your feet?" Danny asked him.

"No Sir," Steve said, licking his lips nervously.

"Where did I put it?" Danny questioned.

"In my ass Sir," Steve said, feeling the flush creeping into his cheeks.

Danny let go of his chin and placed the probe on the blanket beside them.

"When we get home, you will get the large wooden paddle and bring it to me asking me for punishment," Danny ordered firmly. "Understand me Steven?"

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, suitably subdued by the idea but glad Danny would at least wait until they got home. He didn't want to spend the next few days with a sore ass as they hiked around the mountainous region.

"I suggest you don't forget, or it will be a switch you cut from our own backyard," Danny warned. Steve knew it wasn't an empty threat, and he'd take twenty of the paddle than five of a switch any day of the week.

"Yes Sir," Steve said again. He wouldn't forget, not with that warning hanging over him. He knew Danny wouldn't forget either, though there had been times when Danny had set him such challenges and he'd either hoped Danny would have forgotten or let it slide after a couple of days. Turns out he never forgot and never let it slide and all Steve got for testing him was more spankings for disobedience.

"Good, now where were we," Danny said, sternness in his tone gone. He took Steve's bound wrists and carefully helped him move them from behind his head. "Lay face down, ass up, arms stretched out in front of you."

He helped as Steve moved, though it was easier with his hands in front of him. He got down on his elbows first, feeling Danny's hands holding onto his hips as he edged forward, stretching his bound wrists in front of him, face pressing into the blanket, ass up. There was little he could do with his legs, still crossed at the ankles, pants tight around the stretch of his knees. Danny probed as his hole to check the slick, then Steve didn't feel anything, straining to listen, hearing the click of a bottle top. Danny was slicking up and he waited with baited breath and expectation.

Soon enough Danny was touching him again, this time positioned more central behind him and Steve could feel his knees either side of him, a hand caressing the small of his back and the dull curve of cock at his entrance. Danny pushed in and Steve let out a moan of satisfaction that turned into a groan it felt so good. He heard Danny let out his own moan as he pushed further into his hole, feeling his tightness swallowing him up. When Danny bottomed out he fell still and Steve whimpered at the stretch, the fullness of being filled, the deepness of Danny's length.

Steve pressed his face into the blanket, semi aware they were still in the open, that sound carried, that the noise he could and would make might alert people of their presence. Still, as Danny began to fuck him, pretence of keeping quiet flew out of the window. Danny knew just how to angle, the speed to get him whimpering and moaning. His thrusts were careful, gentle, each deep and meaningful, Steve groaned and his fingers scraped desperately in their bonds at the blanket but it wasn't enough to grasp onto.

His own cock was caught beneath his body, leaking and ignored for the moment. He felt Danny surge forward, resting his weight on him, anchoring his hands on his shoulders and begin to thrust into him with shallower but harder strokes. Steve moaned louder, taking his weight, taking the fucking with a hunger and need. It didn't matter that Danny didn't touch his cock, if he kept thrusting into him as he was, he'd come all over the blanket.

"Fuck Sir, please, please, fuck me, oh fuck Danny," Steve groaned and whimpered under him, desperation and need making him oblivious to how loud he was being.

Danny sounded breathless, moaning and coaxing every pleasure out of him as he worked his cock into his ass.

"Yeah, you close baby, you want to come while I pound your ass?" Danny asked, pulling back again, hands tight on his hips, pulling him back against his cock and he thrust forward into him, the strokes deeper this time, working his entire length in and out of him.

"Yes Sir, fuck I want to come," Steve moaned desperately. "Please let me come Sir."

Danny didn't reply, just kept fucking him and listening as he begged, clawing at the edge, waiting for permission. He hadn't come without permission for months, it was all for Danny, always at his say so. Steve just whimpered out, gasping and begging with hope of relief soon at his Dominant's word.

When Danny's hand slid under them and began jacking him off he could have cried, Danny kept thrusting into him and through the heady pleasure Steve had whirring through his mind and body he heard Danny urging him to come. Steve gave in to it then, let the edge come and his body soared into the oblivion of bliss as Danny rode him through it. He was panting, sensitive, feeling overblown with pleasure and shaking as Danny still thrust into him, giddy with desire and breathless from his orgasm. He heard Danny yell out, felt his hands tighten on his hips, pulling him back, thrusting shallowly as he came, emptying into him.

Steve drifted in his bliss, hissing when Danny pulled out of him, grateful when he untied his hands. He rolled onto his side, uncaring that his pants were still around his knees, dick and ass sensitive, nipples too and he whimpered when Danny knelt by him, crouching over him with a smile, hand on his chest.

"Need to take these off," Danny reminded him and Steve nodded and swallowed down. Sometimes the removal was the worst, that sudden rush of blood as his nipples were released. Danny was as gentle as he could be, removing them quickly, leaning down to kiss away his hisses and mutterings from his lips at the aching pain it caused. "Stay here, I'll clean you up"

Danny dutifully wet a cloth in the pond, wringing it out and coming back to him as Steve basked in the glow of having been thoroughly fucked and used by his Dominant. He shivered when the cold cloth hit his groin, wiping him down, then nudging along the cleft of his ass to wipe away Danny's seed.

"Pull these back up hmm," Danny encouraged with a grin, fastening up his own pants eventually. "Wouldn't want someone to find you in such an uncompromising position."

Steve grinned, pulling Danny close as Danny lay down to rest also.

"Right now I couldn't fucking care who finds us here," Steve replied with a small laugh. "Sir."

 

~ fin ~


End file.
